


"A soulmate out of ordinary"

by duneline



Series: Univers Redemption [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Steve is Captain America to the world. But in private life, he's a lonely man with an uncommon peculiarity.In the universe of "Redemption," Principal Pairing: Steve Rogers/ Steve Rogers 2012.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Scott Lang, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers /Steve Rogers
Series: Univers Redemption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927804
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"A soul mate out of the ordinary":

The characters are the exclusive property of Marvel and their respective authors. I derive no financial benefit from this fiction.

Steve would have wished that it was Peggy who pronounced his two inscribed sentences, one on his back and the other on his shoulder.

But to his chagrin and immense disappointment, Peggy was not his soul mate. This did not stop Steve from falling madly in love with the young woman who had respected and loved him when he was sickly and asthmatic.

Even as a child Steve knew that he was not like other children, he was weaker and more vulnerable than the other children at school, and he had two sentences which would enable him to recognize his soulmate.

His perplexed mother had only kissed him on his cheeks, hugged him, and assured him that he was destined for an extraordinary love story.

To be able to live with Peggy would have fulfilled Steve, but war and hydra denied him the desired life with the young woman and seventy years later, released from his ice prison, the young man still hadn't met his soul mate.

Being Avengers, saving the Earth and hiding from the authorities after the Sokovia Accords had occupied Steve and allowed him not to dwell too much on the loneliness he sometimes felt...

The difficult, delicate and complicated situation of Scott, whose soul mate was a married Clint Barton, had moved Steve, who recognized himself in the young brunette.

Indignant and revolted by Clint's behaviour towards Scott, Steve had given Scott his unconditional support and friendship.

"-Your move, Jello Green! ", Tony Stark said.

Tony's voice brought Steve back to the present and their mission to find and bring back the gems of the past.

The Avengers leader took one last look at his teammates who were standing with him on the time machine and smiled at Nat, who smiled back at him:

" -I'll see you in a minute. »

The Quantum Tunnel began and the helmets were activated, covering the faces of the time travelers.

The portal opened, swallowing the Avengers.

…

New York 2012:

Steve, shield and the suitcase containing Loki's scepter in his hand, dressed in his Captain America 2012 uniform, tried to reach Tony and Scott to find out if the two men had managed to remove Thor and Tony's Teserrat from the past.

Suddenly, Steve froze and whispered, both surprised and blasé:

"-Are you shitting me?"

In front of him, advancing with all the confidence inherent in his leadership and convictions, Captain America 2012 stood in his way.

"-I've eyes on Loki," said Steve, warning the other Avengers. Fourteenth floor. »

Steve sighed in exasperation and knew from his past self that it was not going to be easy to convince him of his good faith.

He saw himself again, young, naive, confident in his ideals and the values of the flag he was defending, and an irrepressible desire to protect this Steve seized him.

"-I'm not Loki," he said, putting the suitcase on the glass floor of the glass walkway. I don't want to hurt you. »

The disbelieving expression of the other Steve that flinched challenged the Captain America of the future. He suddenly realized that the phrase was the one written on his back.

No, it couldn't be! Fate had a great sense of humor if that was true!

Steve 2012 recovered from his surprise and determinedly attacked, throwing up his shield. Steve retaliated by throwing his own shield at him and he engaged in a brutal and powerful hand-to-hand combat with his past doppelganger.

Underestimating the strength of Steve 2012's convictions, Steve found himself thrown to the ground. Stunned, it took him a while to get up again.

"-I can do this all day. ", said his assailant, staring at him.

Steve's breath hung in the air as he heard the phrase marked on his shoulder. The other Steve had the same shocked expression and gave him a confused and intrigued look.

"-Aren't you Loki? "he asked, hesitant and uncertain.

Steve wanted to burst into a hysterical and bitter laugh, because God had quite a sense of humor: Not only had Steve been torn from his time and from Peggy, but he'd just discovered the reason why he possessed two sentences of destiny. In the worst possible way!

He was his own soul mate!

Seeing the confusion but hope in Steve 2012's features, he felt an intense and deep protective feeling, but he buried it.

It was not the time. The time was turning and his friends were counting on him. Without answering, he threw himself at the other Steve, who was quick to retaliate.

Their struggle threw them against the parapet of the glass walkway, which shattered and the two captains fell several stories.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Steve 2012 was holding Steve from the future in an iron grip and the prisoner, starting to see black spots, played his joker card:

"-Bucky's alive. »

Surprised, Steve 2012 let go of him and looked at him, with incomprehension and a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Steve, having caught his breath, took the opportunity to administer a punch.

But that didn't knock out the other Captain America, who came back from his astonishment and wanted to throw himself at him.

Instinctively, Steve grabbed the other Steve's face and grabbed his lips and gave him a passionate, fiery kiss.

Steve 2012 tried to push him away, but soon his eyes closed and the young blond answered the kiss with a sigh of pleasure and contentment.

Steve laid him down on the tile floor, without stopping kissing him, and with gentleness and attention, he walked an exploratory hand along the perfect body of the Steve of the past.

He stopped his caresses and kisses, his mission remembered.

"-Listen to me," he said, staring with his blue eyes into those of his soul mate. I am you, but from the future. I can't stay as long as I want with you because I have a mission, but I will come back. You will have to make a decision when I return. But first, you need to release Bucky. »

Without wasting a second, Steve whispered to Steve 2012's attentive ears the information about Bucky's detention and about Hydra.

With a final kiss, Steve left his soul mate, who pensively watched him leave.

….

Nat's death shook Steve, who lived, with apprehension, Scott consoling and comforting Clint. Going to the debriefing room, he sat down at the table and put his shield at his feet.

Bruce and the other Avengers joined him and silently settled into chairs.

No one spoke a word for long minutes, thinking of their partner who was already missed.

But for the first time since he had been rescued from the ice, Steve saw a promising future.

To be continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II :

New York 2012:

Nat and Clint took frequent glances into the room where Steve, brought back unconscious from a mission, was being examined by Bruce and Dr. Cho.

The two super spies were confused and lost because the agency, the Shield, had turned out to be infiltrated by fascists from the Nazi grouping Hydra.

Their convictions and the values they believed in, especially Nat, were questioned and Alexander Pierce's betrayal hurt them deeply: Natasha and Clint had considered this agency as their family to which they had devoted their lives and their loyalty.

Now they were full-fledged Avengers even though they felt like orphans.

Steve, their leader, had blown up the Shield by delivering his best friend Bucky Barnes who was none other than the legendary assassin nicknamed the Winter Soldier.

Nat, when she was still a KGB agent, had heard about this ruthless and efficient assassin but he was a rumor and a ghost in the creepy world of espionage.

Until the day Nat had confirmation of his existence from a bullet from an elite sniper.

A bullet that nearly took her life and left a scar on her body.

Steve had not revealed his sources and this made Nathalie, whose spy instinct had been awakened, perplexed and suspicious.

"-I don't know, Tony," Bruce said, as he finished examining Steve, who hadn't yet regained consciousness. I just don't get it. There were no symptoms when he convulsed in the quinjet. »

Dr. Cho checked Steve's vital data on her tablet and confessed that she didn't know the cause of Captain America's condition: the vitals were good and the CT scan results showed no abnormalities.

"-Seeing his best friend again must have come as a shock," said Tony, half joking and half serious. Anyone would have gone mad if they found out that his former crewmates had tortured and turned his brother in arms into a soulless assassin. Come on, Cap, old chap, you've got to wake up! We need you!»

An exclamation of shocked surprise alerted Bruce, Tony and Dr. Cho who Saw Clint and Natasha along with...Steve?

Ahuris and astonished, Tony and Bruce sought to verify the presence of bedridden Steve in his bed and turned to the look-alike when they received confirmation that yes, their leader was still unconscious and lying on the bed.

"-Jarvis," called Tony, looking at the doppelganger staring at them in a strange outfit. Are we hallucinating or is there really a twin of Capsicle here in the tower? »

The A.I. responded immediately:

"-No, you're not hallucinating, sir. My energy sensors tell me that forces of unknown origin at work in the tower have led to the presence of this other Mr. Rogers. »

At the end of Jarvis' explanation, Clint, Tony, Natasha, Bruce and Dr. Cho looked at the other Steve, fascinated and expectant.

….

Steve activated the space-time GPS and his uniform disappeared under Tony's intrigued but curious gaze.

The others stood by, impassive. Dr. Cho had stepped back to be on the safe side.

" -I'm Steve," the time traveler introduced himself. But I'm from the future and I think I can help you with your Captain America. »

Tony and Bruce tacitly consulted with each other about the possibility of time travel. The two scientists concluded, without exchanging a single word, that it could be true.

" -Clint," Steve said, handing him a piece of paper. It would be a good idea to call this number. »

Clint accepted the paper where telephone numbers were scribbled in almost illegible handwriting. He frowned, perplexed but shrugging his shoulders, he decided to isolate himself to follow the advice of this Steve from the future.

"-My Bruce had warned me this could happen," Steve began, approaching his young self from the past, looking contrite and guilty. But I wasn't thinking that fast. Steven Grant Rogers is my soul mate and he suffers from my absence in this alternate reality.»

The revelation was like a bomb: Natasha took her breath away, Tony froze, and Bruce stared at Steve in amazement. Dr. Cho was shocked beyond words.

"-It's not possible," exclaimed the young Korean girl, coming to her senses. You can't be your own soul mate! It's irrational! It's nonsense! »

But Steve, kneeling at the edge of Steven's bed, put a soft hand on the fainting man's forehead. He no longer cared for the others, in a protective attitude, who surrounded their leader's bed.

"-Sweetheart, I'm sorry," he whispered in the ear of his soul mate. I should have come to see you before, but I had to bring the gems back and say goodbye to Peggy. But now I wish I had taken you with me sooner. Open your beautiful blue eyes for me, Steven. Please, just... »

Steven's hand moved on the sheet with an imperceptible shudder, and to Steve's relief, the bedridden young man slowly reopened his eyes.

"-Steve?" he said, in a slightly hoarse voice, standing up on his pillow. What happened? Where's Bucky?"

Before answering, Steve motioned for the others to leave the room and leave him alone with his soul mate. Tony wanted to protest, but Natasha, sensing the connection between the two Steve's, dragged him out of the room.

Once they were alone, Steve embraced his young self against his heart, feeling his need for comfort: his ideals and convictions had been shattered when Steven had been betrayed by the Shield and his teammates.

"-Bucky will get better, I promise you," Steve said for sure. A friend has allowed me to take him to a safe place where Bucky will be well treated and cared for. »

Steven listened, his face raised to that of his future self, and at the promise of a serene future for Bucky, he sighed with relief.

He wanted nothing more: he trusted this Steve of the future and was beginning to understand why life had bestowed this soul mate upon him. Steve needed someone who would be spared the hardships of the future. He was more naive, certainly, but still believed in his convictions.

Steven initiated the kiss at that moment and felt Steve's tenderness, affection and passion melt away as he responded to his kiss.

"-Have you thought about it?" Steve asked, stepping away from Steven slightly and gravely. I can't stay in your timeline. Will you come with me, Steven?"

To the question, young Steve lowered his head, hiding from the other Steve's scrutinizing gaze, who didn't press him.

…..

Facing the bay windows of his apartments allocated by Stark, Clint, his green eyes fixed on the rooftops of New York City buildings, waited for his caller to answer his video call.

A cheerful-looking dark-haired man appeared on the screen: he was young and undeniably handsome. Clint's heart stopped beating for a second when the stranger cried out, enthusiastic, impressed and incredulous:

"-Oh, great! You're Hawheye, aren't you? »

Blint closed his eyes, sensing a dilemma ahead:

"-Fuck, I can't believe you're meant for me! »

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III :

The sun was shining on Steve2012's blond hair, and with his head down, he was thinking about Steve's request.

"-Do we have to leave now? "he asked, finally staring his blue eyes into those of his soul mate.

Steve, relieved, smiled and caressing Steven's blushing cheeks, said:

"No, not necessarily. There are certain matters I have to settle here before I return to my people. »

What he didn't admit was that he wanted to extend his stay in Steven's timeline to enjoy the company of Nat and Tony: he missed his two friends, who had died in his world, terribly, and seeing them alive again and being able to chat with them provoked in him a joy mixed with nostalgia.

But he couldn't tell Steven about it without further altering that past. A burst of voices could be heard outside the room and the door opened abruptly: a furious Clint entered the room and, alive, shot a jab into Steve's jaw.

"-Hey, Clint," protested Steven, who stood between the archer and Steve, stunned and displeased. Why did you hit him? »

Tony, Nat and Bruce invited themselves into the room and watched the events with an interested eye. Clint was red with fury and his green eyes were firing at Steve as he massaged his jaw.

"- Mind your own business, Cap," Hawkeye shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Steve. What right have you got to decide that I should meet my soul mate? Why do you want to mess with my personal life?"

Steven glanced disapprovingly at his soul mate and future companion before turning his attention to Clint who, underneath his fury, seemed completely upset and... afraid of the turn his life had just taken.

"-Clint, I'm sorry," began the young leader of the 2012 Avengers in a soothing tone. Steve didn't mean any harm. Maybe you could give your soul mate a chance... now that you two have met. »

At this suggestion, Clint had only a sniff of contempt and walked out of the room, followed by Natasha, who sent a murderous glance at the Steve of the future.

"Soul mates are complicated when you're already in a relationship with someone," Tony said in a theatrical and falsely dramatic tone. Pepper is my soul mate, but only confirmed it to me when I decided to be monogamous. »

Bruce, amused, raised his eyes to the sky while the two Steve's laughed. Tony's little tirade had the desired effect: the atmosphere relaxed a little.

"-May I take a look at that device," Stark said, pointing to the space-time GPS that Steve was wearing.

Steve graciously accepted and handed him the GPS. Excited as a child as Christmas approached, Tony immediately went to his lab with Bruce.

…

Hand in hand, Steven and Steve walked along a commercial avenue and quotes peacefully.

Steve, in pants and shirt, his face masked by tinted glasses, was answering questions from his young doppelganger about Bucky's future.

From time to time, he contemplated Steven, who blushed every time Steve gave him a kiss on the cheek or on the palm of his hand.

This young Steve was so innocent when it came to dating and showing affection in public and private! Steve wanted to give him the best in life and spare him the hardships he had gone through.

To preserve his purity, his belief in human goodness and his government.

"-You are adorable." Steve whispered, hugging him and loving the shyness of his young self.

An intense emotion overwhelmed him when he realized the power of the feelings he felt for this young version of himself and how much he would do anything to see him happy and free to live his life.

Events and fate had not allowed Steve to be himself, and until the final battle with Thanos, the young man had had no choice but to be Captain America.

He had not had the luxury of thinking about himself, what he wanted as Steve, and putting his own interests ahead of the interests of the many.

"-I know that look," Steven remarked, seeing the gleam in the blue eyes of his double. You've made an important decision, haven't you? »

The two men had stopped at the edge of a pizzeria and still embraced, savouring the moment.

Steve, at Steven's question, touched the lips of his soul mate with tenderness and ended up kissing his soul mate passionately.

"-Yeah, I've made a decision," confirmed the older of the two lovers, rubbing his cheek against the younger one. It's time I lived my life as Steve. When we get back in my timeline, I want to dedicate myself totally to you and our couple. If that's okay with you. »

Moved, aware that it had not been easy for Steve to make this decision, Steven hugged him with all the passion he was capable of.

"- Of course I want to," he assured, "nicely. You have my absolute support, Steve. »

With a last kiss, the couple sat down at one of the tables in the pizzeria and had fun guessing what the other was going to order.

…..

Nat watched Clint pacing around in the living room of his apartment and seeing that her friend wouldn't speak first, she intervened:

"-I met my soul mate too, you know. Until then, all the talk about the magic of the meeting and the special bond that two soul mates share, I couldn't believe it. But when Bruce said my sentence, I felt something. I don't know how to describe that feeling, but it was like my soul was finally whole. I know you felt it, Clint. That's why you're so agitated. You mustn't feel guilty about wanting to be with this person."

Clint stopped dead in his tracks, hearing Natasha's confession and knowing how much she didn't like to confide in him, he understood the message his best friend was trying to send him.

He slumped down on his couch, a sudden weariness taking hold of his being.

"-If it was only Laura...," the young archer murmured, contrite. But there are the children too, Nat. I have responsibilities as a father, and I swore at their births to give them a stable and healthy family environment. Even though these days things aren't going too well between me and Laura...I can't do what I want. »

Natasha sat down beside Clint and took his hand, she advised, sympathetically:

" -Talk to Laura, Clint. »

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV :

At Tony's request, Jarvis had dimmed the light in the recreation room where the movie marathon the Avengers watched every Saturday night, with popcorn or pizza.

Bruce, whose turn it was to choose the film, had selected "Back to the future" and a religious silence from him and Natasha, interspersed with critical comments from Stark, had set in during the first opus.

Clint, who was absent, had only pointed his nose to pick up some pizza slices and exchanged a few words with Steve. But there was no animosity, and Steve saw this as a small step forward.

Steven, relaxed, with his head nested on Steve's shoulder, was sleeping peacefully. Steve brooded with a protective, loving look on his face before sighing, happy and melancholy.

Those evenings of communion where Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Clint and Steve were sniping at each other, teasing each other during a film session, carefree and complicit, had been missed by the Steve of the future.

The Sokovia Accords had put an end to the good understanding between the members and these evenings were nothing more than sweet and bitter memories.

Yet immersed in his nostalgic thoughts, Steve didn't miss Tony's indecipherable glance as he contemplated him for a minute before returning to the film.

"-Brucie, you're a genius," lamented Stark in a plaintive, tearful tone. You know very well that time travel doesn't happen like that! Why are you doing this to us? »

Bruce didn't deign to answer and continued to follow the film with interest.

" -You're going through this torture," Nat nodded nonchalantly. I haven't heard either Steves complain. »

Tony looked at the two Steve's curled up on the couch and rolled up his nose, feigning exasperation:

"-Steven was too busy making out with Steve to say anything! I'm not even sure he saw the first few minutes of the movie! »

An amused laugh escaped from Steve's lips as he shook his head affectionately at Tony's childish and sulky behaviour.

"-I was making out with Steven," said the young blonde, teasingly. Steven is far too innocent for that. »

At this information, Tony's face lit up and his interest was aroused.

"-Would our dear Steven be a virgin?" he exclaimed, existing like a flea at the thought of embarrassing their young leader. Steve, I'm counting on you to remedy this intolerable situation... »

Natasha chuckled before she cut Stark off:

"-Stop! I don't think Steve needs any encouragement or suggestions from you! »

Tony took an innocent look and said, falsely offended:

"-Me, suggest? No, far be it from me! Although I can recommend sites... »

Steve got up from the couch, not wanting to hear what happened next and lifting Steven into his arms, he said:

"-Good night. It's time to put the sleepyhead to bed."

His heart nearly liquefied with tenderness as Steven, nesting his face against Steve's chest, breathed a sigh of well-being.

….

Clint dithered in front of the screen in the debriefing room and inhaling deeply, he finally asked Jarvis to lock the door and make a call.

Laura's calm and serene face appeared on the screen. But the young woman saw her husband's tormented and guilty expression and she knew.

The two spouses remained silent for a long time, not knowing what to say and contemplating each other, with sadness in their eyes.

"-I met my soul mate," Clint confessed, embarrassed. I don't know what to do, Laura. I don't want to leave you and the kids. »

Laura looked down, resigned and saddened.

"-You don't want to leave the children," corrected the young woman, in a soft and blameless voice. I don't want the children to stop you from making the right decision and being happy. You're a good father, Clint, and you'll stay their father no matter what. You'll always have your place with me and the children. »

In the face of so much kindness, understanding and acceptance from Laura, Clint felt remorse, but he knew his wife was right. His soul, his heart and his whole being were pushing him to meet Scott Lang and to want to know him better.

"-I'm sorry, Laura," Clint whispered with tears in his eyes. You are a wonderful woman and you deserve better than a husband who is often absent. I hope you find your soul mate, Laura. »

Laura discreetly wiped away her tears but managed to put a smile on her lips for her future ex-husband's sake.

"-Be happy, Clint," she said, sincerely. Know that you can always count on me.

-Thank you, Laura," blew the young archer, with gratitude and emotion. »

With those words, the call ended and Clint, breathing heavily, grabbed his cell phone. He made the call.

"-Hey, Scott," said Clint, as the caller picked up the phone. It's Clint. How would you like pizza tomorrow at noon? »

The cry of joy, at the other end of the line, was like a balm on Clint's smiling, somewhat soothed soul.

….

Steven slipped the time-space GPS into his hand and stood next to Steve. Tony, Natasha, Clint and Bruce surrounded them without a word.

Their young leader had bid them farewell and exchanged a few words with each of them, soberly. He had given them his final recommendations.

"-On the count of three," Steve said, preparing to activate the GPS and staring at Steven, who imitated him. One, two and... three. »

The two men simultaneously activated the space-time device and in a flash of blinding light, disappeared.

A minute after the Steve's departure, Natasha noticed that one of her teammates was missing.

"-Where's Tony?" wondered the young spy, looking for the genius.

Bruce and Clint, worried and intrigued, searched the room with their eyes but no trace of the scientist.

…

Steve recognized, with relief, the clearing where Bruce had installed the quantum tunnel and saw, at the foot of the time machine, Bucky and Sam. Bruce was standing in front of the quantum tunnel control console.

Steve made sure that Steven was there with him and grabbed his hand and was about to step out of the machine when exclamations of surprise were heard.

"-But how is that possible? "Bruce cried, looking at the third traveler.

Sam and Bucky froze in a stupor full of incomprehension. Steve, looking back at the intruder, immediately knew that a huge problem had just landed.

"-Hello! said a Tony, smiling and proud.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

In my "Redemption" story, Clint from the past is called Barton. Now, Hawkeye's full name is Clinton Françis Barton. So, Clint from the past is renamed Françis.

Tony, confined to a room, waited patiently for a decision to be made about him. He was aware that Bruce, or Professor Hulk, Sam, Bucky and both Steve's were arguing about him behind the door.

Apparently, he was in the Avengers' temporary headquarters.

Steve, in the hallway, cursed himself with the naive belief that Stark, curious and intelligent, was not going to be able to replicate the space-time GPS and the suit. Now he had a problem on his hands as he dreamed of only one thing: passing the torch to Sam Wilson and Steven's shield and taking a well-deserved retirement at Wakanda with Steven and his best friend Bucky.

"-We can't keep him locked up," said Bruce, whose right arm was in a splint. It's Stark! He's able to hack into the security system and escape! Then there's Pepper...What do we do? »

Steven volunteered to talk to Tony and reason with him to get him back on his timeline: the 2012 Avengers needed a leader and Tony was perfect for the role.

But Steve grabbed Steven by the hand and dragged him into another room.

"-Let me handle it, Steven," he asked, taking both hands from his soul mate. I want you to enjoy life and just be Steven Grant Rogers here, angel. I'll make arrangements for you to go with Bucky to Wakanda, if that's okay. I'll join you as soon as I sort out the Stark problem. Live, Steven, please. »

Tears threatened to run down Steven's cheeks, moved and touched by Steve's loving request, who placed a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"-Okay, Steve," he consented, with an emotional smile.

The two men exchanged a brief kiss before returning to Bruce, Sam and Bucky.

Steve took Bucky aside, gave him instructions which young Barnes accepted, and leaving his friend to take care of Steven, he entered the room where Tony was waiting.

Bruce and Sam followed him.

….

" -Don't imagine that I didn't see the way you were looking at me and Natasha," Tony said in a confident tone. It was as if you saw ghosts. So I wanted to know why. »

The young genius wallowed in the chair in the temporary HQ debriefing room and raised an eyebrow, defying Steve to say otherwise.

Steve had only a blasé and powerless sigh, knowing Stark's legendary stubbornness, and decided to play fair.

"-Tony," he began, calmly. You have to understand that you have to go back to your timeline. Your presence here could disrupt the lives of people you care about. »

But Tony, true to form, folded his arms and with a stubborn expression he said:

"-Not until I've seen Pepper... For since I can't see my future self, I assume I died in your timeline. I want to make sure she's all right. I don't care if I alter my timeline or yours. All I care about is Pepper's fate. »

Steve and Bruce looked at each other while Sam swore between his teeth.

"-Well," Bruce agreed, conciliatory. I'll call her, Tony."

An hour later, Pepper arrived, alone, and seeing a young, lively Tony with her own eyes, she burst into tears and hugged him to herself.

Bruce, Steve and Sam slipped out of the room, quietly and without a word. Shaken and upset.

It was with tears in their eyes that the three men, along with Pepper, watched Tony's late afternoon departure.

Stark, pale and moved, smiled a trembling smile at them before returning to his timeline. Creating a void that nothing could fill.

…..

Steven checked his tie and hair for the umpteenth time, critically scrutinizing his sun-bleached features from Wakanda.

Steve's relaxed silhouette, also dressed in a black suit and white shirt, loomed over the doorway of their room.

Steve smiled a tender smile as he saw his companion's nervousness and hugged him by the waist, savoring the warmth of young Steve's body.

You're perfect, my angel," he said, looking at their image in the bedroom wall mirror. And handsome. »

Steven, recognizing the gleam of desire in Steve's blue eyes, giggled and shirked Steve's kiss and ran out of the room.

"-The quinjet is waiting for us, Steve," Steven said, laughing frankly at his partner's frustration. Being late to your friends' wedding is socially frowned upon! »

Steve was careful not to say out loud what he thought of social etiquette right now. But when he saw Steven's radiant face and carefree smile, he forgot his frustration and responded to his man's smile.

It had now been three months since Steve had officially retired from Wakanda and the young man had handed over the title and Captain America's shield to Sam Wilson.

It was a choice he had never regretted: being able to get up every morning with Steven, enjoying the sweetness of life among a peaceful and open-minded people, being himself, drawing and sharing evenings with Bucky and T'Challa were priceless.

Above all, to be free of all responsibilities, to no longer carry the weight of the world on one's shoulders and to live simply. Steve and Steven knew, at last, the joy of being ordinary citizens.

"-Pepper is an impressive woman," Steven said, sitting in one of the quinjet's seats while Bucky sat next to Steve. She was able to convince the mayor to marry three men. »

Steve agreed with Steven's comment. The pilot warned them of the impending takeoff.

"-Yeah, Scott and his two Clints will be forever indebted to him," said Bucky, joining the conversation as the plane took off. But will this marriage really be legal?

-I don't know," Steve admitted, shrugging. But I'm not worried about our three futures grooms. Pepper's lawyers will be able to make the union of Scott, Francis and Clint legal. »

Thinking of Scott's wedding ceremony with his two Clints where the three men were going, Steve became pensive: his blue eyes, on their own, drifted towards Steven who was chatting and laughing with Bucky and his right hand automatically made sure that there was a tiny box in his trouser pocket.

A thin smile appeared on Steve's lips and he never took his eyes off Steven, who continued to joke with Bucky.

The end.

October 21, 1919

Duneline.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue:

Stephen Strange, seeing defeat approaching and knowing that his universe would be doomed, made a decision : Having crossed and seen different multiverse, he had perceived the only universe where Thanos was defeated and at the price of a final sacrifice.

With a resigned and detached look at his fellow battle companions on land and the desolate landscape of Titan, the planet of Thanos, the supreme sorcerer gathered his last strength and cast a formidable spell on Tony as he tried to ward off Thanos' relentless blows.

Iron Man, in a blinding green light, disappeared through space and time and Stephen Strange had to face the wrath of the mad Titan alone.

"-You'll never get the stone! " said the sorcerer, looking deep into the eyes of Thanos.

Before Thanos could react, Stephen made the Stone of Time appear and without hesitation, whispering a farewell to Peter Parker and the Guardians of the Galaxy, he crushed the gem in his palm.

Waves of destructive energy were released from the stone and spread across the dead surface of the planet Titan, engulfing Stephen Strange and his friends, as well as Thanos, who screamed in rage:

"-No, I have not fulfilled my destiny! »

Five minutes later, the energy waves died down and there was no trace of living beings. Stephen Strange had saved his universe, destroying the stone of time, but at the cost of his life and those of his comrades in arms.

…

Pepper was chatting with Francis Lang-Barton while Scott and Clint were enjoying champagne flutes with Steve and Steven.

Steven glowed positively with happiness because Steve had just proposed to him in front of a supportive audience.

"-Do you already have a date in mind?" asked Scott, as he began his third glass of champagne. If not, I can help you find the perfect date? »

While Steve and Steven assured Scott that they would be able to handle it, a young red-haired man, with a slightly taller man's arm and brown hair and eyes masked by tinted glasses, approached the group.

"-Steve, this is Matt Murdoch," Clint said as he introduced the red-haired man to his friends. Matt is the lawyer who was able to convince the authorities to celebrate our unconventional marriage. »

Steven and Steve shook hands with Matt and Pete Castiglione, the partner and soul mate of the young lawyer from Hell's Kitchen.

"-It's a pleasure and an honour to meet you," said Matt Murdoch, with an intimidated smile. My partner will never say it, but he's a fan of yours. »

Pete protested, his cheeks red and Steve was about to say that he, too, was flattered to meet the devil of Hell's Kitchen, but he was interrupted by shocking exclamations of amazement.

Steve, his fiancé and his friends, along with Matt and Pete, rushed towards the direction where the crowd was moving away in a bewilderment.

Pepper, with her hand in front of her mouth, held back a groan of painful amazement and disbelief.

At her feet lay an unconscious Tony in his deteriorating Iron Man armor.

The end.

The 24/10/19

Duneline.


End file.
